The Rotten Core
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: When Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's teasing goes too far, Apple Bloom fears that her friends don't really want her. In heartbreak and defiance, the filly runs away to find a new place to live. But who will save her when she gets lost – in more ways than one?
1. The Bullies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

**Chapter One: The Bullies**

It was a sunny morning in Ponyville. This was the kind of day where you don't feel like doing anything but kicking up your hooves and relaxing, enjoying the peacefulness of the day. More importantly this was the last day of spring. Tomorrow summer would begin.

Unfortunately, jobs had to be done and foals had to be schooled, even if it was the last day. Cheerilee, though, capitalized on this lovely whether and decided that today's class would be outside. At the moment, it was free time and the foals were doing whatever they fancied while Cheerilee relaxed.

Scootaloo was talking with Rumble, who looked nervous with his set back ears and red cheeks. Sweetie Belle seemed to be arguing about something with Dinky Doo and High Score on the other side of the yard. Apple Bloom was sprawled out on the grass, half asleep it was so nice out. She vulgarly registered a shadow looming over her and was awakened by a very unwelcome voice.

"Hey, blank-flank!" Diamond Tiara's voice demanded. "Get into any trouble lately?" Apple Bloom knew she was talking about the incident from a few days ago. In her and her friends' quest for their cutie marks, they had somehow ended up destroying a large number of shops. All three had been soundly scolded for it. Apple Bloom tried to move away with a slight frown but Silver Spoon was already there, ready to pick up where Diamond Tiara left off.

"I heard it'll take weeks until those shops see any more business." the dark gray filly mocked. "So embarrassing."

"The shops'll all be back up tomorrow. Applejack said." Apple Bloom muttered, her face turning a slight shade of pink. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders helped fix them up."

"Pfft! The Cutie Mark Crusaders," Tiara sneered. "You're just a ragtag band of misfits trying to look special when your just a bunch of not-special blank-flanks."

At this point, Apple Bloom stood up to face Diamond Tiara. Her orange-amber eyes blazed. "We're on a mission, and more important we're friends, which is more than I could say for you! Silver Spoon's the only one willing to put up with your stuck up hoo-haa!"

Diamond Tiara lost her sneer and looked furious. "At least I have one _real_ friend."

"I have real friends!" Apple Bloom shot back indignantly and stomped a hoof on the ground.

"Really?" Tiara's face regained its smirk. "What about Twist, huh? You two were best friends before she got her cutie mark. After that, she totally left you in the dust."

"When's the last time you two hung out?" Silver Spoon asked. "She left you out to dry as soon as she became special, unlike you."

"And that's just what your so-called friends are gonna do once they get theirs!" the pink filly hissed. "You're just a crutch, Apple Bloom. A crutch that other blank-flanks use until they get their cutie marks. Better get used to it, too; it's all you'll ever be good for."

As lessons continued, Apple Bloom tried her hardest to concentrate, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's taunts kept nagging at her mind. By the end of the day, Apple Bloom had a headache from the war in her head. All the other fillies and colts were jumping for joy and cheering for summer break, but not Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloob!" Twist called as she pranced up to her. The off-white filly had rarely spoken to Apple Bloom since she got her mark. Twist was busy making sweets 'til her heart's content and Apple Bloom was always off with the crusaders. Or at least that's what Apple Bloom told herself. But it was true, Twist and Apple Bloom were once the best of friends but once Twist got her cutie mark... "Ith been a crathy year, right? Me fidally getting my cutie bark and you joiding the cruthaders."

Apple Bloom was quiet for a minute, then looked at Twist with the most serious yet sad look the candy-making filly had ever seen on her. "Twist, we're still friends right?"

"Of coarth!" Twist was surprised, having not expected something like this from Apple Bloom.

"It's just that," Apple Bloom began. "we haven't been spendin' much time together as of late. Once you got your cutie mark -"

"Hey, we're thill frieds." Twist smiled. "I probith. Ith just that I've been making so bady thweets I've been busy. And you sped all your time with the cutie bark cruthaders, tho of coarth we're dot godda sped as buch tibe together."

"Yeah, I guess." Apple Bloom smiled, even though Twist's reasoning didn't cheer her up in the least.

"Apple Bloom!" An orange, purple and red blur stopped on the other side of Apple Bloom. Scootaloo was pulling a wagon with her scooter again with Sweetie Belle in it. "You ready? We've got loads of things to try before it gets dark. Hop in!"

"Girls, if it's all the same, I just wanna get home and go ta bed." Apple Bloom smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have all summer to look for our cutie marks." Scootaloo shrugged.

"Tomorrow's the first day of summer anyway." Sweetie Belle noted. The first day of summer was always a busy day, especially for young colts and fillies who tried to fit three months worth of fun into a day. "We should probably all get some rest tonight."

"See ya 'round!" Scootaloo called as she sped off. Sweetie Belle waved sweetly as she was also scooted away.

Apple Bloom didn't say another word as she trudged home alone. Applejack was in the orchard bucking apples when she saw Apple Bloom. Seeing her sister's depressed face, she decided to speak carefully. "You're home early. No schemes today?" Applejack's face fell in worry when Apple Bloom didn't answer. "What'sa matter, sugarcube?"

"Diamond Tiara says that when they get their cutie marks, Sweetie Belle n' Scootaloo won't be my friends anymore." she explained.

"Aw, don't let her get to ya." Applejack lifted Apple Blooms chin for eye contact. Orange-amber eyes met bright green. "Scootaloo n' Sweetie Belle'll always be there for ya."

"But what about Twist?" Apple Bloom whined. "We were best friends but as soon as she got her cutie mark -" Apple Bloom paused for a breath. The flush was hurting her face and she still had a headache. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders were formed to get our cutie marks, but what then? When we all have our cutie marks, what'll be keepin' us together?" she asked. Tears began to run down her face. It occurred to her that maybe that's why all of them always hoped to get cutie marks in bowling, zip-linning and whatever else together; if they all got cutie marks in the same field they could all stay friends. "None of us have anything else in common. Why else would we be friends?"

"Now don't you go sayin' that." Applejack scolded the filly but tenderly. She clearly had more than enough on her plate as it was. "Just look at my friends. Rainbow Dash n' Fluttershy, Twilight n' Pinkie, myself n' Rarity? None of use have that much in common that n' we're as close as friends could hope to be." Apple Bloom didn't seem to hear her, she just looked at the ground and kept crying. "Ya know what?" Applejack said. "Why don't you go on up to bed? Maybe you'll feel better after a night's rest. I'll tell Granny Smith n' Big Mac that you had a hard day and you need rest."

Apple Bloom smiled. "Thanks, Applejack." She sniffed and hugged her big sister gratefully. For the first time in hours, Apple Bloom felt happy. True, all of her family adored her and always did what they could, but Applejack would always, always _always_ find a way to come through for her. Minutes later she was in her room with the curtains drawn and snuggled up all cozy in her bed.

Applejack was the one who thought her everything she knows, who played with her, comforted her, and took care of her when she was sick. There was a strong love between the sisters, a bond few others understood. In fact, Apple Bloom couldn't see her mother's face anymore. However hard she tried to remember, the only face she ever saw was Applejack's. And she was okay with that. It always made her feel a little guilty whenever she heard anyone else talking about her parents, but she never felt bad otherwise of replacing something that was lost years ago with something that would be there forever.

The sun was bright the next morning even through the still-drawn curtains. A good night's sleep seemed to be just what the little filly needed because she was up bright and early as bubbly and happy as ever.

"Well, somepony's sure chipper today." Applejack smiled after setting down two plates of breakfast; eggs, toast with jam, apple juice and chocolate fritters. They were basically apple fritters, but the batter for the pastry was chocolate and they were lightly glazed like doughnuts. They were an invention of Granny Smith's and Apple Bloom's favorite treat. Applejack always made them to go with breakfast on holidays and special occasions like the first day of summer. "Ya feel any better this mornin'?"

"Yep. Looks like all I needed was some rest like ya said." Apple Bloom said before wolfing down her breakfast. Having skipped dinner last night had left Apple Bloom hungry.

"So, feelin' up for some first-day-of-summer fun? I hear the Cakes cut half off everything in their store for the occasion." Applejack winked. Apple Bloom knew that Applejack wouldn't be partaking, she always spent the first day of summer selling apples and treats in town, but the older sister always loved hearing about all the fun Apple Bloom had on these days.

"No, I'll just find Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They were ichin' to try some new ideas yesterday." Apple Bloom said as she wiped the chocolaty crumbs from her face.

The sun was bright out in Ponyville. Applejack got in line at Sugarcube Corner because before she opened up the stand she was hoping to pick up an order she'd placed about a week ago for a large cake. Pinkie had promised that it would be terrific, and she trusted her pink friends' word.

Apple Bloom blazed though the town towards Carousel Boutique. She hadn't been able to spot Scootaloo, so maybe she'd go see Sweetie Belle first. As expected, Sweetie Belle was trying to get Rarity to do stuff with her.

"C'mon, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle whined, "You promised we'd get ice cream!"

"What?" the older unicorn gasped, "And risk getting surgery mush on my coat? Sweetie Belle, honestly!"

"Hey, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle sighed as the other filly approached. "I suppose you and Applejack are having all sorts of fun today."

"No, actually." Apple Bloom shrugged. "First sis has to pick up somethin' up from Sugercube Corner, than she's sellin' treats all day."

"It's good to know Applejack's sister has a life of her own." Rarity muttered irritably as she stitched some kind of trimming onto the edge of a sheet of violet silk. Sweetie Belle glared back at her.

"Have you seen Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked. "You guys looked pretty ready to get to it yesterday."

"We were, but you're right." Sweetie Belle said. "We have all summer to look for our cutie marks, so we decided to take the day off.. I don't know where Scootaloo is, ether."

"Oh," Apple Bloom's ears fell in disappointment. "Well, okay then."

"Rarity, can -"

"Nonononononono." Rarity shook her head. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. So Sweetie Belle wanted to do things with her sister today and Scootaloo was nowhere to be found. Maybe Twist was available. Actually, Apple Bloom thought to herself as she left the boutique, this was perfect. She and Twist could catch up, seeing as Apple Bloom was free from the Crusaders for a day and the Shakes couldn't have been that busy.

Twist's family the Shakes owned an ice-cream parlor near their school. It turned out they were busy, but not that much. "Hello?" Apple Bloom called and was greeted by a familiar face. It was Twist's mother Strawberry Shake.

"Apple Bloom? Well isn't this a surprise?" she smiled as she opened the door allowing the filly in. "We haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Fine, Mrs. Shake. Is Twist home?" Apple Bloom asked walking into the house. Mr. Shake was manning the parlor selling ice creams and shakes, some with what Apple Bloom recognized as Twist's handiwork.

"She's taking a break in the back, playing with Swirl."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked, showing herself into the main room as Mrs. Shake went back to the parlor. Twist was there playing with a foal, maybe a few months old. It was mint green with a spiky white mane and eyes the same color as Apple Bloom's own.

"Twist?" Apple Bloom asked.

Twist looked confused at first, than happily surprised to see her old friend. "Apple Bloob! Cub id!"

"Who's this youngin?" Apple Bloom asked as the foal belched.

"Oh, thorry." Twist smiled guiltily. "Thith ith Thwirl, by dew brother!"

"New brother?" Apple Bloom stamped her hoof in outrage. "Why didn't ya tell me? How could ya not tell me somethin' as big as gettin' a new brother?"

"Well, like you thed, we haved beed speding that buch tibe together." Twist explained. Apple Bloom opened her moth to speak, but a bell rang. Mrs. Shake came in and took a yawning Swirl into another room. "Oopth! By breakth up. I godda get back to the thtore. Thorry I can't talk, but I'b deeded up there. We cad talk tobarrow, okay? I probith."

Apple Bloom, feeling as dejected as ever, trudged sadly out of the house. Twist didn't have time for her, and how could she not tell her about something as big as gaining a new baby brother?

"Well, well." Apple Bloom was startled by the voice. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were here, glaring at her. "Looks like we were right, weren't we? Twist has better things to do."

"Looks like not even Scootaloser and Squeaky Belle want to hang out with you now." Silver Spoon sneered. Apple Bloom meant to stand up in their defense, but words wouldn't come. Because Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were right. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Twist were all far too busy with their own stuff to be with her. She didn't want the crusaders to drift apart but what she just saw with Twist...Unable to deal with it, Apple Bloom ran.

"Go on! Run home to mama. Oh, that's right, all you have is some crazy old lady." Tiara yelled. Her blue eyes glittered with malice.

"Hey, sug-" Applejack tried to greet Apple Bloom as she raced passed but the heartbroken filly didn't even notice her as she ran home in tears.

* * *

My first MLP story. Before you ask, Scootaloo is fine. She's just off learning some tricks from Dash somewhere. She's just not in the later part of this chapter because Apple Bloom doesn't see her. Review.


	2. The Runaway

**Chapter Two: The Runaway**

Apple Bloom's pillow was growing wetter and wetter as she sobbed endlessly. It seemed to Applejack and family to be a lost cause to try to console her because she refused to listen to reason. At first Applejack had tried to get answers, but whatever she did get was muffled in crying and sobs. The filly finally exhausted herself a little past noon and fell asleep to nightmares of rejection and loneliness.

Sweet Apple Acres was silent that day despite the thriving sale this morning. Big Mac had been observing the blossoms as they bore the fruit when he'd heard his youngest sister's sobbing. Granny Smith had been startled to see Apple Bloom barging into the house, rushing up the stairs and finally slamming the door to her bedroom. None of them knew what was wrong with her, but all the same it was heartbreaking.

Applejack had decided to whip up a fresh batch of chocolate fritters in the hopes that it would cheer her filly up. She opened the door quietly with the plate of treats balanced on her back and whispered, "AB?" Apple Bloom was asleep in her bed, sweating and looking troubled. Applejack set the plate gently on the table beside the bed. She could find them in the morning. "I'm not sure what's got ya in this mood, I just wan'cha ta know your family loves ya and ya could always come to one of us for help." Applejack kissed the filly gently on the cheek, her eyes shimmering with love. "Love ya, little sis." The orange mare left the room quietly.

Apple Bloom was no longer in her room, but standing in the middle of a road flanked by leafless trees. The full moon loomed high in the sky and the cold made Apple Bloom shiver.

"Hello?" Apple Bloom called but was greeted only by her own echo. Her eyes caught a shadow slink from the trees on one side. Fear was overruled by curiosity as Apple Bloom ran down the road, chasing the shadow. "Hay, wait!" she called. She was running so fast she failed to look where she was going and skidded to a halt when she saw a cliff. The skid wasn't fast enough and she gave a yell as she fell off. Her head hurt as she got back up. Thankfully the fall hadn't been more than a few yards.

Apple Bloom was now in the middle of a mass of black with long, white fangs. Thousands of bright blue eyes opened in an instant and Apple Bloom started breathing hard. Changelings; she remembered them from the wedding in Canterlot. Soon, the creatures took the forms of three ponies she knew very well. Applejack, Big Mac and Granny Smith.

Apple Bloom couldn't think as she ran from the images of the ponies who loved her but wanted to hurt her. Finally she came to a sunny clearing where Twist, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were talking, all with their cutie marks.

"Twist!" Apple Bloom called as she reached them. "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! Ya have ta help! There's changelings lose, n' they're comin' this way!" Apple Bloom was shocked when none of them so much as flinched. "Hello?" The changelings reappeared as her former friends disappeared. Apple Bloom clinched her eyes tight as the hoard of family-lookalikes overcame her.

Apple Bloom awoke with a start. It was a warm night but her body was cool with a layer of sweat. Her heart raced as she registered where she was; in her room in the middle of the night. Thunder spooked her and she brought her covers up to her chin, terrified. She heard the rain as it beat the roof and saw it soaking her window. Twist, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had all ignored her. Did that mean that they saw her as nothing, fit for only changeling fodder? By the hours end, her pillow was again soaked with tears. She wasn't about to let that happen. She had to get away, find a new home with new friends. Friends who loved her and wouldn't leave her. Quite as a mouse, Apple Bloom tiptoed to her closet and grabbed a few things, after which she irritably trotted to and out the window and into the warm but harsh rain, praying to the Princesses that no one would spot her.

The next morning was a sunny one. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle raced through the dewy grass, soaking their legs and underbellies. They both knocked hard on the door to the Apple's house until Big Mac appeared in the doorway and looked that the two fillies. "Hi Big Mac! Is Apple Bloom home?" Scootaloo asked with a wide, toothy grin.

Big Mac returned with a small smile. "Eyep!" Without another word he opened the door to allow the pair in as Applejack entered the room holding a letter. She walked over to the table and began to read it.

"Well, whatdaya know?" she said with a smile as she read the letter. "Babs got her cutie mark."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle smiled. "What is it?"

"Three seeds. Turns out she had a gift for breeden' em this whole time, of all things. Says she got it when she realized how natural it felt to be tryin' it with her fellow crusaders in Manehatten. Also says that she's commin' to town to celebrate with you three in a few weeks, and she's bringin' a whole lot of fancy new fruits with her so ya'll had better have empty stomachs!" Applejack grinned.

"Cool!" Scootaloo said. "We can't wait to see it!"

"Speaken'a cutie marks, ya girls here for Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, we have lots of ideas to get our cutie marks and just three months to do it!" Sweetie Belle said.

"And after our day off yesterday, we feel rested and ready to go!" Scootaloo beamed as she fluttered in excitement.

Applejack looked overwhelmed for a moment, but that turned to mild aggravation as she rose her head to the ceiling. "What in Equestria is taken' that filly so long? It's nearen' noon, how long's she gonna sleep?" The mare disappeared from the room and headed up the stairs.

"I-is Apple Bloom okay?" Sweetie Belle asked. She and Scootaloo were worried now. That worry become fear as they watched Big Mac slump down.

"Nope." he said depressingly.

"Apple Bloom? You up yet?" Applejack called, knocking on the door. "Sweetie Belle n' Scootaloo are here for ya." When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door and her heart skipped a beat. The first thing she noticed was that Apple Bloom was neither in her bed or in the room. The plate of chocolate fritters was still on the table, completely untouched. "Apple Bloom?" she asked, looking around the room, under the bed, in the closet, in the toy-chest. Apple Bloom was nowhere to be found. Applejack started to tear as she panicked. "Apple Bloom?" a cool breeze drew her attention to the open window and her eyes widened. "Big Mac, Granny Smith!" she yelled.

Within the hour, the whole town was in a frenzy. Ponyville was very tight-neat and the idea of a foal-napper around scared everypony.

"Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo called from the skies. She was riding on Rainbow Dash's back, who was keenly scouting the land from above along with countless other pegasai.

"Apple Bloom?" Twilight asked, moving bushes up with her magic to check. She was leading a search party made up of Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle and Zacora.

Applejack ran frantically through the streets, panting and blinking furiously. "Apple Bloom! Where are ya!" she hollered.

"P-Printheth?" Everyone stopped as a little white filly with curly red hair and a candy cane cutie mark shyly approached the princess.

"Yes, Twist?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"I...I talked to Apple Bloob yethserday." Twist said, not making eye contact with Twight. "I thik she wath sthad we didn'd hag out like we uthe to." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hid behind a house. Diamond Tiara had a deep scowl on her face as she stared down the group of ponies who were unaware of her.

"That makes sense!" Applejack said frantically. "Apple Bloom ran home right after her visit with Twist. Haven't seen her with a dry eye since."

"I didn'd bean to!" Twist shook her head, her eyes starting to water as if she expected a punishment. The hiding fillies were perplexed that Twist hadn't ratted them out; Surely she'd heard the teasing.

"What?" Tiara asked. "Why didn't she rat us out?"

"Do you think Apple Bloom really ran off?" Silver Spoon asked, worried.

"Nopony cares." Tiara's voice was dry and uncaring. Silver Spoon was surprised. Apple Bloom could be hurt or scared or worse. She knew Tiara didn't like Apple Bloom, but didn't she care if the girl was alive?

"If you won't do anything, I will." Silver Spoon muttered. Tiara looked on in shock as her friend abandoned their hiding place and ran up to the princess.

"Princess! Princess!" Silver Spoon called. Twilight looked her way for a second before turning to the sky when her name was called. Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo in tow, was back with three others. The first, Twilight recognized as Princess Luna, with Babs Seed, sporting a brand new cutie mark, on her back.

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna said in a soft, motherly voice. "I hear Poniville has lost a foal. I've come to aid in your search."

"Thank you so much, Luna." Twilight sighed. "Are the others on their way?"

"My sister has important duties to attend to in Canterlot, and Cadance is..." Luna's cheeks turns a bright purple. "shall we say, in delicate condition. Shining Armor refuses to leave her side, and so he sent a guard to assist you."

Twilight's heart jumped and her cheeks heated up once she noticed the third pony. It was a very familiar pegasus stallion with an orange-golden coat and piercing blue eyes. His blue mane was shaped by the helmet he was wearing. His ears were set back and his cheeks were red. He cleared his throat. "Princess." he greeted.

Twilight's eyes darted away timidly and she couldn't help but grin. "Twilight's fine."

"If that's what you'd prefer, pri – uh, Twilight." Flash Sentry smiled shyly. Neither of them noticed the teasing grins they were getting from her friends.

"Princess?" At last, Twilight noticed Silver Spoon and came down from her cloud immediately.

"Silver Spoon, no!" Diamond Tiara tried to tackle the gray filly but was stopped back a barricade made by the remaining cutie mark crusaders.

"It was us – me and Diamond Tiara." Silver Spoon explained, tears welling up in her eyes. They blurred her glasses. "We were teasing Apple Bloom about how her friends would leave her once they got their cutie marks. Than she ran home, crying."

"Yes, I entered her dream last night." Luna said, "She had a nightmare about being chased by changelings in the form of her family. When she came upon her friends, all baring cutie marks, she could not get their attention."

"Apple Bloom has been known to run off before." Zacora said. "Perhaps she left in search for more."

"What 'more'?" Applejack challenged, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "Apple Bloom's got all she ever wanted here at home!"

"But if she felt her friends didn't really care about her...Well, she is just a filly." Twilight said.

The crickets chirped loudly that night. After a long day of searching, they were all at Sweet Apple Acres for the night to come up with a game-plan. All of their bags were stocked, ready for a long journey tomorrow. They would find Apple Bloom and bring her home. Spike, Babs, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were asleep and Applejack just stared out the window in the kitchen wordlessly.

"Applejack's taking this real hard." Rainbow Dash commented.

"'Course she is." Granny Smith said, "She's been raisin' that filly like her own up 'til now. Startin' round the time Applejack got her cutie mark, her ma and pa started gettin' sick an awful lot. My poor ol' boy got the worst of it, goin' before he even knew that a third foal was on the way." Twilight and her friends looked somewhere between entranced and sad; Applejack had never spoken of her parents before and they all knew far better than to ask. "Their ma hang on 'til the birth. I reckon she was too weak by that time to be doin' that kind a' labor."

Big Mac started to choke up thinking of his parents. He'd been just a colt when they went, having to take over the farm just after they lost his their father. He was surprised then, to feel the nuzzle of the small yellow pegasus beside him. Granny Smith continued.

"Big Mac was already doin' all he could wokin' on the farm, and I was too old to take on another foal. That left Applejack, bless her heart, to raise our little Apple Bloom. Them two might be sisters by blood but in Applejack's mind, that's her filly. I reckon she'll go to the moon 'n back to find her if she has ta."

Everyone was silent for a moment, perhaps in moaning for their friends' parents or contemplating this new-found importance to find the filly. "Luna," Twilight said at last. "I need to go help my friends. I can't shake the feeling that the Elements of Harmony will be a part of this. Can I count on you to watch over things for a while?"

"I'm afraid that would be quite impossible, Twilight Sparkle, as I fully intend on accompanying you." Luna returned. "Flash, will you be able to manage?"

"Yes, Princess." Flash nodded, his expression one of determination and resolve. "I'll send a letter to the Crystal Empire at once explaining why I'll be staying in Ponyville for a while."

"Spike'll help." Twilight reassured him. Her face grew hot when Flash smiled at her in thanks, but she pushed it back. Now wasn't the time for that.

* * *

Ohh, poor widdle Apple Bloom! Also, I just went to see Equestria Girls and I am now a happy Flashlight shipper. Squeeee! Review!


End file.
